Shadowed
by foureverbookworm
Summary: James Potter has always felt shadowed by his parents and siblings. Al is the little Gryffindor who's just like his father, Lily is the little girl everyone loves and knows to be like their mother. James doesn't seem to fit into this. Maybe Lily, Scorpius, and his friends can help him out of the shadows. James/OC Lily/Scorpius. Slightly AU because ages aren't cannon. ON HOLD
1. Welcome To My Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...obviously.**

**Welcome to My Life**

When my parents told me that I was going to have a little sibling and that was why mummy was so fat, they were worried I wouldn't accept it and throw a fit. After all, I was only a year old. I surprised them. My mother told me I was never a difficult child 'till I reached six. I was a little pouty but, I asked when the stork would bring the new baby. My parents laughed and told me my brother would come in January. It was November when they told me. Seven year old Teddy, said that when mummy and daddy had me, he hadn't been able to stay at our house a lot like he did now. He said he didn't see my parents for ages. I wondered if my grandma would take care of me and if I wouldn't see my parents for ages.

On January 7, 2007, my little brother, Albus Severus Potter was brought into this world. While my mum was resting with Al, my dad told me that him and mum would have to spend a lot of time with the baby but, it didn't mean they loved me any less. At two, I was put off. They were _my _parents first. Suddenly, I didn't like this new baby. When Albus came home, I resented him. My mummy and daddy were always with him and never seemed to have time for me. All my aunts and uncles brought presents but none of them were for me.

By the time I was four and Al was two, I had learned to love him and we were actualy quite close. Many of my aunt's got a visit from the stork as well. By the time I was four and a half or so, I had older and youger cousins and god siblings. In order from oldest to youngest there was Teddy,Victoire, Sarah, Fred II, who was my best friend, me, Frank, Molly II, Albus, Lorcan and Lysander Rose, Roxanne, Alice , Domonique, and Lucy. At this time, my mum was pregnant again and so was my Aunt Hermione.

This time, I wasn't so put off about my new sibling. Especialy when dad told me I was going to have a sister. In fact, I was thrilled. A little sister! Aunt Hermione said her little boy was due on November 7. My new sister, who my parents told me would be called Lily Luna Potter was due a week later. So, on November 14, 2008, little Lily was born. Unlike with Albus, I loved her straight away even if mummy and daddy would have to spend all there time with her. However, it wasn't so bad. Lily was a lot less work then Al and spent most of her time playing with Hugo. Yet, ever since Al was born I seemed to have taken a back seat. Everyone was always cooing over sweet Al who was 'just like his father' or kind and beautiful Lily who was free and sprited not to mension, Mum and Dad's little girl.

Now, it's July, 2019 and nothing much has changed.

"Hey dad! Guess what?" Lily asked as my dad entered the kitchen.

"What?" my father, the great Harry Potter, asked.

"I helped mum make a potion today!" my sweet eleven year old sister frowned. "But, then Al and James tried to help and it blew up."

My father raised an eyebrow at me and I smirked.

"I can honestly say it wasn't me this time." he gave me a look and I scowled. Sure potions wasn't my best subject and I enjoyed blowing stuff up but why was it always me everyone blamed. "It wasn't!" I protested. "Al knocked into something and it fell in the potion. Then, the potion went boom all over me!"

"Ok ok! I believe you!" he said putting his hands up in surrender at my defensive tone.

"James set the table will you?" my mother asked me as my father turned back to Lily.

"But, it's Al's turn!" I protested. Al always got out of chores.

"Al is busy doing his homework as you have neglected to do yours, I suggest you set the table." my mum said sternly.

"I haven't neglected it!" I aurgued. "I finished it all ready!"

"'Course you did James." my father rolled his eyes. "Just listen to your mother for once."

"He really did finish it daddy!" Lily piped up. Oh how I loved her. "I asked if I could sit with him and he let me and taught me a whole lot of stuff!"

"Oh." my mum looked mildly surprised. "Well, then I'm sorry for doubting you. Sadly, I still need the table set."

I scowled and grabbed a handful of plates. "I'll help you!" my darling sister said as she grabbed a jug of water and followed me to the table. As we set the table, Lily talked with me. She could tell I was in a bad mood and she tried to help me. By the time the food was on the table I was cheerful.

"Al! It's time for dinner!" my mum shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" my brother replied.

A few seconds later Albus threw himself into his seat at the dining table. "Pass the chicken will you James, I'm starving."

I smiled and passed him the requested meat. My good mood that was brought on by Lily vanished quickly though. Through most of dinner my parents questioned us about our day. They were so impressed with Lily's potion and Al's quiditch playing.

"He lost to me you know." I pointed out stabbing a sprout with venom. I hated to admit it but, I was jealous of Al. Al looked like my father, he always seemed to do everything right, he was the talented, green-eyed Gryffindor in the family despite his doubts and my teasing.

I on the other hand didn't look like my father. I had scruffy browinish red hair, hazel eyes, and light skin. My face was splashed with freckles and I was fairly tall for my age. Of course, the one thing I didn't want from my father, I got. His bad eyesight. So, I had a pair of square glasses. I hadn't ended up in Gryffindor like my brother. Instead, I was in Hufflepuff. Unlike Albus, I was not amazing at almost everything I did and I was not as popular as many believed me to be. In fact, I had three close friends. There was Emma Clarkson who was a muggle born I'd met on the train, Freddy, and a boy in the year below me named Scorpius Malfoy. Yes, Scorpius Malfoy son of my father's enemy. Poor Scor had been terrified when he became a Hufflepuff. I hadn't understood why he was crying and had quite rudely told him that Hufflepuff wasn't a bad house at all.

He had apologized and told me he didn't think that at all. I had snorted and allowed him to quietly pick at his food. The next morning at breakfast, the younger boy had gotten a howler from his parents angrily scolding him for not becoming a Slytherin. That was when I realized he wasn't crying because he thought Hufflepuffs were stupid. He was crying because he was terrified of what his parents would think. After that, I had taken him under my wing. so to speak. Many people didn't like him much so he didn't have many friends.

Being friends with Scor didn't help me though. My parents were at first a little angry to find out but, eventualy, they accepted that Scor wasn't a bad guy. However, the world still worshipped Al and Lily.

"James. Don't be such a spoil sport." my mother scolded. "Let Albus have his fair share of glory."

I bristled at the hypocricity of it all and angrily stabbed another sprout.

"James, what is up with you today?" my dad asked. "Ever since I came home you have been nothing but snappy."

"Have not." I argued. Lily shot me a 'don't you know when to shut it' look and I scowled. So what if I was in a bad mood today? Nothing had really gone my way. Em and Scor hadn't written me all summer, Fred was on a trip with his family, Al had exploded Lil's potion on me, I almost fell of my broom trying to score a goal, and my mum and dad were all excited about Al's latest achievement.

"Have too." my father shot back. "James, your twelve, stop acting like a three year old."

Ouch. That hurt. My father seemed to realize this because he apologized. "Sorry, James. I'm just not having a good day."

I bristled again. "Well, so am I."

"Watch your tone young man." my mother warned.

"Hey guys!" Lily said changing the topic effectively. "What house do you think I'll be in?"

I said Hufflepuff while my brother and parents said Gryffindor. "Why do you think Hufflepuff?" my brother asked . We didn't get along as well as before. After he became a Gryffindor we kind of split apart. He believed Hufflepuffs were a load of good looking fools just because they supposedly 'took the rest.'

"Because, Lily's really nice and hardworking. She always makes people feel better and I think it's very Hufflepuffish."

"Lils isn't a stupid though. She isn't just some person who doesn't fit in anywhere." Albus told me then he realized what he had said. "James I didn't mean it-"

But, I had thrown down my fork and knive and left the table.

* * *

Knock knock knock. Someone was knocking on my door. It was probably Al with some apology or one of my parents trying to consol me. I decided to ignore it and continued staring at the Hufflepuff banner in my room. Was that really what my house colors that I so proudly wore stood for? Stupidness and exclusion? I didn't think so.

"James I know your in there now open the door!" Lily's gentle but impatient voice said. Oh, it was Lily. She could come in.

I slowly opened the door and she walked in before sitting on my bed. "You know he didn't mean it right?" Lily said as I closed the door again.

"Didn't he?" I asked. "I mean it isn't really a secret that he thinks Hufflepuff 'takes the rest'."

"Oh James. You know what he said isn't true."

"I guess." I sighed. "Just watch though. Albus the saint is going to get away with it."

"No he's not!" Lily said fiercly. "Dad's really angry."

"That's nice to hear." I grumbled. "Oh wait, but I don't hear it!" Whenever my dad got mad at me he would yell at me, ground me, or sometimes, if he was really angry and I was really out of line, spank me. Yet, my father was angry and there wasn't a sound.

"I- maybe he's-I don't know." Lily sighed. "Maybe dad wants to calm down so he doesn't completely freak?" I shot her a look. "What? I'm telling you he looked angry!"

"Well, Al usualy cries if dad does anymore than ground him so that's out of the question." I said knowing she was going to suggest my brother was getting the ultimate punishment.

I sighed as hot tears prickled my eyes. My own brother had implied I was stupid and unwanted and my parents were letting him get away with it.

"James." Lily said quietly. "I think I'm a Hufflepuff too. I'd actually love to be one."

I turned around and hugged my sister. "I so don't deserve an amazing sister like you."

"James, don't think like that!" she smirked. "I am pretty amazing though aren't I?"

I rolled my eyes. "Cocky much?"

She laughed. "Want to play chess?"

"Sure!"

Half an hour later I had lost to Lily twice. Another knock came at the door. "Come in!" I called.

My father opened the door looking angry. Was he mad at me?

"Hey James." he said. "Just came to make sure you were okay. What Al said was way out of line and I've grounded him for a week. No quiditch, friends, etc. He has to stay in the house." When an offense was commited by one of his children to another, my father told the 'victim' what his/her sibling's punishment had been. We didn't no why but, I suppose it did give satisfaction...

"See! I told you he wouldn't get away with it!" Lily told me.

Dad furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would you think Al would get away with calling you stupid?"

I shrugged glaring at Lily. "I just didn't hear you yelling..." I trailed off. "I'm tired now I think I'll sleep."

Taking it as their cue to leave, Lily and my dad left the room and I got in my pajamas and into bed. I lay awake thinking for a little but, eventualy, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi! Um... this fic is new...obviously. Well, what do you think? I know Albus is a bit of a jerk but, I swear I won't bash on him...well not a lot. I love Albus so, I just need to work out his part a little more.**

**Hopefuly the next chapter will be a little longer as well... I just thought this was a good place to stop.**

**This is mainly going to be a James Sirius fic but, it will also be partly Scorily (ScorpiusXLily), I can't resist.**

**Read and Review!**

**~4everbookworm**


	2. Diagon Alley and Fellytone calls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...obviously.**

**Diagon Alley and Fellytone Calls**

"James! Get up!" Lily called pushing me. "Mum wants help with breakfast."

"Mmm." I groaned. "Five more minutes Lils."

"JAMES!" my little sister yelled. "Mum says if you don't wake up you can't go to Diagon Alley today."

"I'm up!" I said sitting up quickly almost knocking little Lily off my bed. I had finally saved up enough money to buy myself a new broom. If I didn't get to go to Diagon Alley, I couldn't buy myself a broom.

"I knew that would wake you up." my little sister smiled cheekily.

I laughed. "Is Al up yet?"

"No." Lily answered. "Mum said to let him sleep in."

I scowled. "Why did she tell you to let him sleep and not help with breakfast instead of me?" I whined.

Lily shrugged. "She didn't. I was bored so, I decided to wake you up."

"You little rascal. I should have known. I'm not going to get out of bed." I fell back onto my pillow.

"Oh come on." Lily whined. "Pleeeeease James?"

_"Don't look at the eyes. Don't look at the eyes. Don't look at the eyes." _Ah it's impossible to ignore Lily's puppy eyes.

"Oh fine." I groaned reaching for my glasses. "I'm getting up."

"Yes!" she said triumphantly before running out of the room.

Smiling slightly, I pulled myself out of bed and ran my fingers through my messy red-brown hair.

"Morning." I yawned as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning James." my dad said his eyes focused on his paper.

"Good morning love." my mother said. "What would you like for breakfast?"

I yawned again and ran a hand through my crumpled hair. "I don't really care."

"Pancakes!" Lily yelled running into the kitchen. "James wants pancakes right James?"

I exchanged an amused glance with mum. "Pancakes works." I told her causing Lily to beam.

After eating a few pancakes I went upstairs to take a shower. When I came back down Lily was playing chess with my dad as my mum mended a sweater of mine. "Is Al awake yet?" Mum asked me as I entered the living room.

"No why?" I asked. It was only 10:00 and Al usualy slepped in on Saturdays.

"Because, I want to get to Diagon Alley early. Maybe we can eat at The Leaky Cauldron and spend a nice fun day out."

I looked at her baffled and Lily spoke what I was thinking, "I thought Al was grounded?"

"Yes well, it wouldn't be nice if he didn't get to enjoy this." Mum said. "We haven't had a nice day out in a while."

I gaped at her. "But, he's grounded..."

"Your point James?" Dad asked.

"N-nothing." I sighed. What the heck? If I was Al I know they would have made me stay behind. "I'll go wake him up."

"I'll go with you." Lily said leaving Dad and the chesss game.

"Bloody hell." I said as soon as we were out of ear shot. "I think the definition of 'grounded' must have changed or maybe there are special rules that apply to only Prince Albus."

"Don't say that." Lily said reproachfuly. "Mum probably just wants to do something as a family."

"I guess." I threw open Al's bedroom door and snickered slightly. Al was hugging his Appleby Arrows sheet and curled up in one corner of his bed. The scarlett walls had posters of quiditch teams and bands neatly stuck on them and the floor was spotless. The wooden desk had neat little stacks of papers and the large owl cage that usualy held Al's owl, Lyla. "Neat freak much?"

Lily giggled. "How are we going to wake him up?"

"Like this." I whispered. "ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" I yelled in an uncany impression of Mum's voice.

"Ah! What's going on?!" he exclaimed sitting up quickly.

Lily and I were to busy laughing to answer.

"What the hell James?" Albus scowled.

I shrugged. "Mum wanted me to wake you up so we can go to Diagon Alley."

"I'm going?" he asked confused.

"Apparently." I answered my smile slightly faltered.

"YES! Ha! I bet Mum would _never _let you go if _you _were grounded." he taunted.

Honestly, I loved my little brother but why did he have to be such a pain? I scowled. "Yeah yeah I know. Now shut up and get dressed."

I stalked out of the room followed by Lily.

* * *

"Ok. Where should we head first?" Mum asked us as we walked into the sunlit alley.

"Quality Quiditch Supplies!" I said immediatly. I wanted my knew broom.

"Maybe we should get your school supplies first." Dad said smiling at me.

I pouted. "But daaad." I whined. "Brooms are school supplies. I need my broom for the Hufflepuff _school _team!"

"James..."

"Fine, we can go shopping for school."

"Good boy."

I scowled. I wasn't three. In fact, I was almost thirteen!

"I need new robes." Albus said bossily.

"Then, lets head to Madam Malkins." Mum said.

The five of us walked into Madam Malkins and the plump witch came out smiling. "Hello! New robes?"

"Hogwarts robes for these three." Dad said nodded in our direction.

"Two." I said. "I haven't really grown out of mine." I had gotten new robes the year before and they still fit fine. At five foot six I was tall for my age but, I wasn't growing to much.

"Two then." Dad told her. Madam Malkin ushered my brother and sister into the back to get their robes fitted. I stood in the front of the shop looking out of the window boredly.

"JAMESIE!" came a gleeful shout and suddenly I was knocked face first onto the window as someone hugged me enthusiasticaly from behind.

"OW! Bloody hell Em. Watch it." I half laughed half complained turning around to greet my friend.

"Sorry Jamesie!" she quipped happily.

"And don't call me that." I scowled.

"Whatever. I'm sooooo sorry I didn't write! I was in Italy and we were traveling a lot so, I didn't have time to write you! I only just got back!" Emma always was energetic when she had too much sugar. Otherwise she was pretty mellow...

"Oh. That's fun. Did you see the leaning tower of pisa?" I asked. We had gone to Italy a few years before and I had found the obtuse building fascinating.

"Yeah! It was really cool! I was really surprised though, there was no pizza there!"

"Pisa Em not Pizza." I told her laughing. Emma always made me laugh.

"I know that!" she said hitting me playfuly. "Still, pizza makes anything better."

"James?" Dad asked. "Would you like to introduce us?" I had told my parents about my friends other than Fred but, they had never really met them.

"Oh yeah. Guys this is Emma Clarkson my friend, Em, these are my parents."

"Hi!" she chirped extending her hand. "Pleased to meet you! I read all about you guys in a book about the Battle of Hogwarts. Of course you probably don't care! It's probably really awkward for you when people say stuff like that."

My parents raised their eyebrows at me as they shook her hand and I shrugged. "Em, exactly how much sugar _did _you have today?"

"Hmmm. Not much. Just five poptarts, a swedish pancake, and some chocolate... oh. I've had a lot of sugar haven't I?"

"Ya think?"

"Sorry." she apologized to my parents. "Whenever I eat a lot of sugar I get reeeeeeealy hyper."

"So does...Jamesie was it?" Mum said smirking at me.

"Do not!" I protested. "And don't call me that!"

"Whatever Jamesie."

I scowled. I was about to protest but, a thin balding man strolled over to us. "Who is this Emmalina?" he asked and I snorted a little at Em's full name.

"This is my friend James daddy!" she chirped. My eyes widened. Daddy? Mr. Clarkson was tall...very tall. His grey hair was neatly parted and he was very intimidating. His grey eyes weren't anything like Emma's. Em's were usually bright and happy versus this man's were cold and well, scary.

"Pleased to meet you." I said politely sticking out my hand.

Mr. Clarkson grabbed it briefly squeezing very hard before letting go. "And I suppose you go to the same hocus pocus school as Emmalina?"

I felt my fathers hand on my shoulder as I answered. "Um, yes I go to Hogwarts. Em- I mean Emmalina is in the same year as me."

I noticed that the smile had melted off Em's face and she looked slightly anxious. Mr. Clarkson glared at me and I fought not to gulp. "And are you in this...Ravenclaw as well? The 'house for smart people'."

"Daddy, I told you there are smart people in other houses as well." Em chided only to be ignored.

"Um... no. I-I'm in Hufflepuff... so a different house." I mumbled awkwardly.

"Hello." Mum said. "I'm Ginny Potter, James's mother. Pleases to meet Emma at last we have heard a lot about her and pleased to meet you too."

"Curtis Clarkson." he said turning to my father. "And you are?"

"Harry Potter."

Mr. Clarkson raised his eyebrows. "So, you're the man that supposedly saved the magic world?"

"And a lot of un-magical people." Emma added helpfully.

"Well, yeah." my dad said bashfully. Imagine that. My dad...being shy.

Mr. Clarkson looked at me and gave a disapproving sniff. A lady who looked a whole lot more like Emma entered the front. I guessed that was Em's mom. She had the same dark red hair and heart shaped face. She also had the same smile. "Now Curtis." she said. "Don't tell me you're interrogating this poor boy." she smiled at me and turned to my parents. I blinked shocked at the difference between Em's mother and father. "I'm Diane Clarkson." she frowned as her husband stalked out of the shop.

"Don't mind him." Emma told us. "He didn't really like the whole magic thing. He thinks I'll get hurt and he doesn't want me near anyone as magically involved as your family. He just needs to get used to it."

"Well, he is gone most of the time so, I think we'll be fine Emma." Mrs. Clarkson sighed. "Come on. Lets get home."

"Bye James! See you in September."

"See you Em!" I said waving.

"Ooh. James is that your girlfriend?" Al's voice asked. I jumped. I hadn't realized Lily and him were behind me.

"Shut up Al." I snapped. "You know as well as I do that Em is just my friend."

"Oh! Is Em that girl you told me about that you met on the train in your first year?" Lily asked. I had told her all about Em and Scor and she had been excited to meet them both.

"Yeah. That was her."

"Aw. I wanted to meet her." Lily pouted.

"You'll meet her in September Lils." I said giving her a one armed hug. "Can we please get my broom now?"

"So, she's a Ravenclaw?" Dad asked ignoring my question which I took to mean we were not getting my broom yet..

"Yep."

"And Fred's in Gryffindor..." Mum said.

"Yes." I answered suspiciously.

"Do you have any Hufflepuff friends?" Dad asked as we walked towards Florish and Blotts.

"Yeah. Scorp's in Hufflepuff."

"Other than him. Like someone your age."

"No. Not really. I mean Thad McMillamn's pretty friendly but, he's so pompous and he's always with Barry Finch-Fletchy. Then there's Travis Carmichael who's my Muggle Studies buddy. Most of my classes are with Em, because you know, Ravenclaw. And my year is pretty small so she's in divination, charms, and Transfiguration as well. It's basically like she's in Hufflepuff."

"Oh." my parents looked surprised.

"I'm going to go find my books now." I said awkardly. "Wanna come with Lils, Al?"

"No thanks." Al said politely and I raised my eyebrows.

"Sure." Lily chirped and we plunged into the shelves of books. "Hmm. I need all of these." she handed me her list and we had fun searching for all of our books all over the store. We ran into Al and asked him again if he wanted to join. This time, he relented and joined us.

"JAMES! I found it!" Lily yelled happily causing several peple to stare at her. "Look!" she pointed to 'A Beginners Guide To Transfiguration' which was on one of the top shelves. "I can't reach it! Can you get it?" she complained standing on her tiptoes of the stool.

"Lily! Get off that! It looks really unsafe and it's not nearly tell enough.I'll get it." I said helping her off the stool. "Can you hold these?" I asked Al thrusting my books towards him.

"All right." he reluctantly took the books.

I grabbed another, much taller, stool that looked as unsteady as the previous one if not more and pushed it next to the shelf.

I climbed onto the unsteady stool step by step. Soon I was on the rickety top step. I could almost reach it. I stood on my tiptoes and reached as far as I could for the book. Suddenly, I felt the wheels of the stool move and the stool gave way. I wildly grabbed at the shelf seizing the book before I fell.

"Ah!" I screamed as I plummeted from the tall stool towards the ground. I fell to the ground with a loud thunk and howled as my arm took the weight of my body with a sickening crunch. I groaned as my head began to throb.

"JAMES!" Lily shrieked.

"Are you ok?" Albus asked looking white in the face.

"M'fine... get mum...and dad." And then everything went black.

* * *

"James. Come on bud wake up." Dad's voice drifted into my ears.

I groaned and my eyes flew open. "What-?"

"Are you all right James?" Mum asked concerned.

"M'fine." I assured her. I tried to get up but, collapsed again with a yelp as I put weight on my arm.

"Let me see your hand." she ordered gently.

Wincing, I extended my arm and she gingerly poked at it asking if it hurt.

"Ow. Bloody hell mum yes it hurts!"

"I think you've broken it love." she said ignoring my language.

"Should we take him to St. Mungos?" Al asked.

"No. I can fix it at home." Mum said.

"Come on James." Dad said helping me up and conjuring a splint from his wand. "Let's go get your broom and then go home."

I beamed.

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at home with robes, books, and my new broom.

"We'll finish the rest of the shopping later when you're not grounded." Mum said to Albus.

Al scowled. I was pretty sure all of had thought she'd forgotten about that.

"Cheer up Al!" I said. "It's your last day of being grounded anyway!"

"I guess."

"Oh. And I'm sorry about this." I said gesturing to my arm. "I know you guys were looking forward to The Leaky Cauldron and all the other shops." I added in answer to their questioning looks.

"It's fine James." Lily told me. "It's not your fault you fell. If anyone it's my fault. I asked you to get the book."

"It's not your fault Lily." Dad said. "It isn't anyone's fault. These things happen. How about I order pizza instead?"

"YES!" we all chorused.

"Come here James. I'll fix your arm while Harry orders."

After mum wrapped my arm and a healthy helping of pizza, I was very tired.

"Think I'm gonna turn in now." I yawned. "Night."

"Good night!" my family called back.

As soon as I got into my room I changed and collapsed onto the bed. I was a sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**August 11, 2019**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" my little sister screamed as soon as I opened my eyes. I only knew it was Lily because of her voice. All she looked like was a bright red blur.

"Thanks Lils." I said yawning and reaching for my glasses.

"Come on! Mum made pancakes!" she smiled.

"Coming."

"Lily did you wake him up?" Mum asked as we came downstairs. "I told you to let him sleep."

Lily shrugged. "I didn't wake him up. I waited until he opened his eyes."

Mum rolled her eyes and put a tall stack of pancakes in front of me. "Happy Birthday James."

"Thanks mum." I said pouring chocolate syrup on the pancakes. "Where's dad?"

"In the shower." Mum answered putting a stack in front of Lily.

"No I'm not!" Dad's voice said as he walked down the stairs ruffling his wet hair. "Happy Birthday James."

"Thanks."

"So, what do you want to do today?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Play quiditch?"

"Do you want to call Fred over?" Mum asked.

"He's still in the Bahamas."

"I thought Angelina said they were coming back on the first of August." Mum said.

"They were but, Fred and Roxi liked it so much they decided to stay longer. They come back tomorrow." I paused. "Can I see if Em wants to come?"

"Sure." Mum smiled. "I would love to get to know her better." she shot me a knowing look.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were looking at me funny!"

"Was not!"

"Was too."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say James." she turned to Dad. "Harry, can you help James use the fellytone?"

Dad smirked obviously trying not to laugh. "It's a _telephone_._" _Dad and I said at the same time.

"And I don't need help using it." I continued. "We learned how in Muggle Studies. " I smirked. "Fred and I snuck into the room and... practiced."

"Practiced?" Dad asked.

"Um... I'm going to call Em now." I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I quickly dialed her number. She had given it to me ages ago but, I had never used it. Usually we just owled each other.

"Curtis Clarkson." came Mr. Clarkson's rough voice. "Who is this?"

"Um, hi Mr. Clarkson." I said politely. "This is James...Potter...I'm Emma's friend. I was wondering if I could speak to her."

There was a loud disapproving sniff. "Very well. Emmalina! The phone is for you! It's that Potter boy!"

Potter boy?

"Hey James. Happy Birthday!" Emma's voice said happily.

"Thanks Em. I was wondering, do you want to come over... to my house... for my birthday..."

"Sure. Lemme just ask my mom. Can you hold?"

"Yeah sure."

A few seconds later her voice came through again. "Yeah I can come. Um, what's your address?"

"Number 12 Grimhauld Place in London." I answered.

"Ok. I'll see you in an hour or so. is Fred coming to?"

"Nah. He's still in the Bahamas."

"How about Scorp?"

"Um... I haven't called him. I think I will."

"You should." she told me. "We're his only friends you know. Poor kid. I think he would like some company."

I smiled. Emma always was a mother hen. "I'll call him." I promised. "See you."

"See ya." She said before hanging up.

"Hey mum?" I asked walking back into the dining room.

"Is she coming?" Lily asked eagerly before Mum could respond.

"Yeah Lils. She's coming.

"YAY! I can't wait to meet her!" Lily cheered. She shoved the last of her pancake in her mouth before running up the stairs, presumably to get ready or wake Al.

"What did you want to ask me James?" Mum asked.

"Can I see if Scorpius can come to?" I asked carefully.

Mum and Dad exchanged looks and I knew they were hesitant to say yes or no.

"I suppose you could." Mum said with a 'it is his birthday' look at Dad.

"Thanks."

Scorp had also given me his number a while ago. He was very hesitant to give it for some reason. I hadn't really memorized it

Come to think of it, I wasn't sure why I had memorized Em's phone number either...

After finding his number in a drawer in my room, I dialed the number.

"Hello?" Scorp's quiet voice asked.

"Hey Scorp. It's James."

"Oh hey James!" he said happily. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks. Listen, Em is coming over later today and I was wondering if you wanted to come to."

He sighed. "I would love to but, I'm kind of grounded."

"Ooooh." I teased. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" he protested. "It's more of what I didn't do."

"Meaning?"

"You know how I told you I didn't really do to well on my exams?"

"Yeah..."

As a first year Scor had a lot of problems in class. Most of this was because of some mean pranks people played like blowing up his potion or making him levitate when he tried to levitate his feather. After exams, he had told me he didn't really do that well.

"Well, I kind of failed a lot of them."

"You what!?"

"I-i know. I feel really stupid." he said miserably. "McGonnagal's holding me back."

"Holding you back? So, you're going to be a first year again?"

"Yeah. My parents were not happy. At all."

I frowned. Scorpius rarely talked about his family. In fact, he rarely talked about anything. He would talk when he needed to and that was it. All I knew was he didn't really get along with them.

"Scorp are you ok?" I heard myself ask him.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be James?"

"Just wondering. I guess I'll see you in September?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then. Happy Birthday again. Bye." he said hurriedly and then hung up. There was something odd about that kid.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi! I am posting this from the great country of India where I am visiting my grandparents.**

**So, I know in the previous chapter I said James was turning fourteen but, I'm changing it so he's turning thirteen and entering his third year. Al is twelve and entering his second year, Lily is eleven entering her first year and Scorpius is twelve and should be entering his second year but, he's not.**

**I know that isn't cannon but, I had this idea with these ages and I thought, instead of creating a new fic, why not just use this one. Hope you don't mind. I'm going to change chapter 1 as well.**

**Review? Pretty please?**

**~4everbookworm**


End file.
